Taking Over
by ChickenBPieXxXx
Summary: Bella finds she is pregnant after their marriage and runs. she gives birth to twins, she is turned and finds herself at the cullens' only to see Edward having sex. 120 years later she has taken down the volturi and has a coven. will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1 Back when LEMON

Chapter 1: Back when – Bella's POV

My human memories are very fuzzy, but I remember my last year the clearest.

124 years ago I was perfectly happy, completely blessed. Shortly after returning from my perfect honeymoon in Hawaii I started to panic, I was late by nearly 2 weeks and was starting to worry.

Waiting for the test results in the bathroom, I was thanking my lucky stars that Emmet and Jasper had decided to have a (better late than never) bachelor party and take Edward to the Amazon for some interesting game.

Beep, beep, beep. The timer went off, it was time. Sheepishly I looked at the inoffensive stick with shock at the 2 pink lines. I was pregnant. What will Edward think? He will hate me, that realisation decided me; I was going to leave and stop myself from ruining his life. The note I left was the hardest thing I had to do in my life.

_**Edward, **_

_**I love you with all my life, this is the hardest thing I have had to do in a very long time. I don't want to ruin your life you are the biggest part of mine but I have to go, so don't come looking for me and don't you dare go running to Italy.**_

_** I love you with all of my heart and more.**_

_** Bella xx**_

I packed my things and left, my eyes dripping with tears that wouldn't stop coming. After a short trip to the bank withdrawing what was left of my college funds from when I was known as Isabella Swan, using the money to buy a car from Seattle, leaving my truck behind heading for Halifax, Nova Scotia.

* * *

3 months – it was a very quick pregnancy - later I gave birth to the most beautiful babies I have ever seen, I named them Elizabeth (after Edwards mother) Marie and Charles Edward (my way of keeping Charlie and Edward with me) in my gorgeous baby boy. Elizabeth looked the spitting image of Edward but with my brown hair – extremely straight and her green eyes a little memento of Edward in her. Charles had Charlie's curls and Edwards hair colour and deep chocolate brown eyes. I loved them both from the word go, they were my whole reason for living now.

In my new job I made a friend: Amelia. We worked different shifts, but she helped me the best she could by allowing me and the babies to move in with her and looking after the twins during my work hours, luckily they already knew the rules: NO BITING THE HUMANS. They both grew almost 3 times quicker than a normal, human baby but the learnt even faster than that.

On my second week back to work after my 4 days off maternity leave, it was such a short time because I needed the money – it was then that I was changed. I remember it so clearly – the clearest of my human memories, on my way to the thrift store after work to get some formula, he stopped me – crimson eyes gave him away immediately ( I didn't know who he was, just what he was: vampire)

"Edward didn't send you to find me did he?" his reply was menacing and terrifying "Honey, what makes you think I do favours for anybody? I was simply hungry."

Terror had washed through me "Please don't kill me my heart has already been left with one vampire I don't want to leave my blood with you" I was hysterical and my need to stay with my babies drove me to my next move "I have 2 babies waiting for me at home please don't leave them without a mother and a father" His smile shocked me "I wasn't planning to" just then I felt his teeth sink into my neck and the fire was almost instantaneous, it took me a little time to realise what was happening but once I did I was relieved for the shortest of moments before the fire took over. I was screaming for days but with me being a little under a mile from the closest civilisation I remained undiscovered for the 3 days 11 hours and 34 minutes that I burned.

I awoke with a shock when I could no longer feel the pain and my first thought went to Edward, he would have had to be near me while I was screaming if he was the one to do it, but he wasn't. My thoughts went to Edward I just couldn't stop them, and just like that I was no longer in the middle of nowhere and it shocked me where I had ended up.

I couldn't believe it, I had teleported and done so into Edward's closet at the Cullen house in forks I knew it immediately. I was tempted to step out and lay in the middle of his bed and wait for him to return. As I was processing this thought Edward came in, he was not alone; this way the day my heart was ripped into a million pieces. He was kissing her so deeply, I felt sick and was resisting the urge to jump out of the closet and kill that bitch until she lifted her lips from his and saw her face for the first time – she looked exactly like me – or how I had looked before this happened. She pushed him onto the bed and quickly followed.

The ripping of clothes and moans that accompanied that tore me up even more. She moved down his chest with her tongue until she reached his boxers, I watched her hand slide in and grab him, the scream he exuded was unmistakable... he was enjoying himself she met her mouth to the head of his penis and started bobbing her head so fast I would have missed it had I been human but I was not and saw every detail as he grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back. Within a matter of minutes of entering his room he had thrust into her with such force, had she been human it would have crushed her pelvis – it didn't and he started thrusting into her so fast so hard that I felt nauseous.

_Harder, harder, harder _– I thought the woman was speaking, but she couldn't have because she was screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure

_Yeah like that, keep screaming I love it when you do_ – this was Edward but again he wasn't speaking ... I could hear his thoughts.

I contemplated this and my answer was simple – I was the most talented vampire I had ever known, the first with 2 powers _so far_ I might have more, was my new thought. But then I was thinking of my children, no mine and Edward's children.

With the blink of an eye I was back at my apartment in Canada, packing once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Queen of Ripparbella LEMON

Chapter 2: Queen of Ripparbella – Bella's POV

Present

To my coven, yes, MY coven I was now known as Bella, Queen of Ripparbella, ironic I know, but was it my fault I happened to build my home in the Italian city of Ripparbella.

With my children Charles and Elizabeth(expecting her first child) and grandchildren: 123 year old Charles had 3 children – John, Andrew identical twins with perfect facial features, curly blond hair with a red tint to it and my chocolate brown eyes again – both 6 in age but 15 in appearance. Then there is Sarah at the tender age of 4in years but 12 in physical age, she doesn't have a set look because of her power, but she tries to imitate me and Elizabeth the most; the only thing that doesn't change is her hair style, it is always curly. Both so much their father and mother, unfortunately she was taken from us, the half-vampire Cassandra – the typical blue eye blond curly hair beauty - fell during our successful move to overpower the Volturi – we destroyed them leaving only one survivor because she agreed to our deal, which was to kill Caius in exchange for her life and a place in our coven: Jane, my best friend and my right hand vampire is the only one in my coven that I didn't create myself and the only one who isn't a direct descendant of mine that has a place at the head of my coven.

After a long time attempting to convince Jane to pledge herself to the vegetarian diet, I decided a small threat might be in order... I ran at Jane crushing her to the wall with my unbeatable strength squeezed my hand on her throat, causing it to crumble under my grip, she agreed to try. Now quite the little human saver with her own two bodyguards although they would be able to do nothing to the threats that would cause her to need a bodyguard.

Dinner was approaching – Melissa had been all the way to Modena to bring us four herds of venison and cattle and it had been 3 weeks since we last fed and we were positively parched. Once she entered the entire... entire, well, family I suppose, showed up all ravenous and literally quivering for the blood within their bodies.

As always I got first bite, as soon as I had finished the first deer everyone followed suit. There were enough cattle, we had never fed from humans and never will, that everyone could have 3 each – I loved the fact that I was the most graceful and powerful hunter of us all. Everyone but Charles, Elizabeth and the children who ate regular human meals – I had taught Elizabeth and Charles to cook for themselves before my human memories were too blurry to remember, were in the hall feasting.

After we had eaten I was, as usual, sexually frustrated and craving my fix. Jane and I retired to my room for the evening after bidding goodnight to my family. I couldn't contain myself I was kissing her before the door was even closed, she responded even wilder than I thought possible from her. We stood there for several minutes, our kisses getting deeper and more passionately.

Almost at the same moment I thought it, her clothes were on the floor in shreds exposing her entire body to me. I was hungry for it I crushed her to my body dropping her onto the bed, I climbed on top of her starting the trail of kisses at her jaw, down past her collarbone and onto her breasts teasing them with my tongue before I started to pull on her nipples ever so slightly causing a restrained moan to escape her lips

"Don't hold the screams in, you know how it gets me going when you just let it all out" I placed my tongue back to her body moving slowly down until I hit her pubic bone only to look her in the eye to make sure she was watching. I let my tongue continue its journey allowing my lips to envelop her center I teased her for a few moments before I let my tongue slip into her, she let out a moan of pure ecstasy. That sound did it I let my fingers travel from her ankles to her thighs and the replaced my lips with my fingers as one by one until I had three finger in her, thats when I found her spot – she started to push her hips into my hand, I complied moving my hand at inhuman speed causing her entire body to quiver until she let out an almighty scream of pleasure.

She sat up and kissed me with such a passion the room could have been underwater and I wouldn't notice she moved her lips to my ear "my turn" she whispered in my ear as she moved her entire body down, her hands swiftly entering me, instantly finding my spot, sending me into my own planet, at that moment I was vaguely aware of her lips on my breasts, caressing my nipples with her tongue. I screamed in pleasure, so load that I made the door frame shake.

Only then did Jane remove her hand to take a hold of my neck and kissed me so roughly it almost hurt. Jane departed – leaving me to prepare for the day ahead.

_Thank god best friends can pleasure each other so_ I thought to myself as I left my quarters.

The sun rose quickly, announcing the start of a new day. It was still early; Elizabeth, Charles and the children were sound asleep, which meant it was acceptable (not that it would stop us if it wasn't) for the rest of our coven to participate in our usual morning routine. When I arrived everyone was already there, starting without me – I almost felt jealous. As I walked through the pairs of temporary lovers on the floor that encased the room, I grabbed Harry and Christopher.

Harry had thrust himself into me before my head hit the floor; as soon as it had he enlarged himself to push beyond my cervix, an amazing feeling as he continued to pound into me at an inhuman speed.

I rolled him onto his back – repositioning myself so I had my back to him. As soon as he resumed our rhythm I was instantly searching for Chris. He was stood in front of me with a throbbing erection within arm's reach. I grabbed his hips, dragging me towards me, looking him in the eye as I teased the head with my tongue. As I moved his erection further into my mouth and down my throat, I realised something: I have no work to do here – while Harry thrusts into me he is moving me enough so I don't have to move my head in order to give Chris the pleasure he is looking for, it is all about the memento. Moans were trying to escape my lips but were muffled by the body part I had deep in my throat.

Everyone in the hall continued to switch partners for the next three hours. I jumped up as soon as I received my 12th orgasm of the day, thinking it would be best to get dressed for the day for any unexpected formality that might come our way.


	3. Chapter 3 Missing Her

Chapter 3: Missing her – Edward's POV

It has been more than 100 years since I last saw her, yet it has been less than a minute since I last thought of her. All of my concentration is on Bella.

_She has to be alive I just feel it _– I have been thinking the same thing over and over in my mind, along with a few questions: _Where is she? Is she alright? Is she still human or has she been changed? _It is then that my dedication to keeping the concentration on finding her alive – _Is she... dead?_ It hurts to think it but I cannot let myself think like that.

When I first discovered she was gone I shot straight out of the door – following her scent until it disappeared in Seattle, where her decrepit truck was left, it is now in the Cullen garage in Forks. As far as I know after she got into another car she hasn't been back because there hasn't been a fresh trail since the day she left.

Ever since then I was watched constantly, so that I don't decide to give the Volturi a little visit, let's just say they got tired of it and decided a new technique other than vampire brutality might work. It was genius – molten metal combined with vampire venom. They made chains out of it to restrain me – it was as if I had been human contained in normal chains, very infuriating though. I try to avoid that as much as possible, especially now we are back in Forks and closer to her presence.

"Edward!" god what am I going to do now? I haven't even planned another excursion to find a fresh trail. "Get your WORTHLESS ass down here now!" Alice was screaming at the top of her mental and physical voice... better go downstairs.

Once my foot touched the bottom of the stairs she attacked me with her vision:

_Volterra, the view of it from afar, it seems to be smoking slightly – the entire vision switches, zooming into the city – The castle has been set alight at the bottom and the flames are licking themselves up the building. In front of the main doors to the castle is a pile of corpses burning. Again the vision starts to move, but backwards as if Alice is being dragged backwards and forced to watch the destruction until the view is that of a person looking at the gate which had a note on them "The time has arisen for a new ruler"._

NO!

Alice and I form the same question in our minds "Who could be possibly strong enough?" we ask at the same time.

I thought it best to best to address everyone now "The Volturi has fallen" everyone looked at me as though I just spoke pig Latin and they didn't know how to speak it.

Carlisle instantly jumped up from his chair "How?"

"We don't know – whoever it was found a way only to let us know about it once they had already destroyed them. They were powerful enough not to need to tear their bodies apart before burning them. They were all in one pile with Alec, Aro, Caius and Marcus on top – obviously trying to prove a point. The thing is that they now rule and must have a shield we didn't know until we were unable to stop it"

Everyone sucked in a breath and coherent thoughts no longer applied here. Carlisle snapped out of it first.

"I guess we will wait to see what this new power will do to this vampire – to see if we should intercede" _When we do we will not live to tell the tale, prolong it as long as possible - Carlisle._ The calmness in his voice didn't match the turmoil in his mind.

I guess this is the only thing we can do, so I guess that decision would be indefinite.

Just like that I was back to thinking of Bella.


	4. Chapter 4 Thinking it over

Chapter 4: Thinking it over – Bella's POV

As I walked around the vast castle – I use the term loosely, it is way too modern to be a castle - which I now call home, I found myself thinking about how I got here.

Once the twins turned 8 they looked around 19 or 20 (the only change since then is Elizabeth's ever expanding stomach – we are guessing there is no child baring age range for half vampires since she is well into her 120's) to be honest we looked like siblings, well we are all related, especially since I was only 19 when I was turned. (I had been home schooling them with tutors to help me with subjects I was unfamiliar with, as soon as they turned 4 months.) On their 8th birthday I enrolled the three of us into Harvard – The bank around the corner combined with my power came in handy with the tuition, since then I have paid back the money I 'borrowed'. The twins majored in philosophy, while I studied law. I had taken enough money from the bank to get us all through the years and college and a little longer. Necessities were also paid with that money: accommodation, clothes, and food for the twins – they eat as much as the werewolves did.

After graduation I went onto starting my own firm while I enrolled Elizabeth and Charles into Yale law. Within 5 years of starting my firm, we had earned $17 million – a very large amount considering I only had 2 employees at the time: my children. My theory was that the fact that we all looked more beautiful than Rosalie did help us getting as many clients as we did.

I decided I would stick with this job for a few decades – pretending to be the daughter of the original Isabella McCarty (I had stolen all of the Cullen's previous names at one point or another, apart from Hale, to get through our education).

When Charles and Elizabeth were 48 – they hadn't changed in 40 years – we decided it was time for a change of profession; law gets boring after a while. With $14 ½ billion under our belts, we figured it wouldn't be a problem at all. We were all up for a challenge, not only in intellect but self control as well, so we decided it was an excellent idea for Isabella Masen and her 2 cousins (also named Masen) to be placed into Harvard medical school, we all graduated with honours within 2 years – we were the most advanced of our graduating class even though we were at least 2 years younger.

Humans had been working on the cure for cancer for more than 40 years; it took the three of us 2 weeks. The newspaper stories were a hoot "3, only just, graduates have been out of Harvard for just 8 weeks and have discovered the cure for cancer: Isabella, Charles and Elizabeth Masen are to go down in history" of course there were no pictures. But I was proud of us (if Carlisle would have known it was us he would have been too)

We thought it best to fall off the radar after that, which is when I came up with the idea of creating more company for us to share. Charles had already found a mate before we left Harvard, her name was Cassandra, our little half-vampire majored in English Literature was the most beautiful poet I had ever heard – she was extra-ordinarily beautiful, even by vampire standards, she had golden blonde curls down to her waist, piercing blue eyes and a traditional beauty about her face, it glowed with the human blood that ran through her veins.

I set out to find a suitor for my Lizzie. I hadn't found him yet and I had already turned 12 vampires all of which stayed with us. I did not realise at first that every vampire I had created had a power, so I continued to do so until I had 27 vampires – Isaac had been the last one I found, he is also Lizzie's mate – that had powers, the vampires in my coven were all turned directly by me since I was the most powerful with my 6, yes 6 powers under my belt: My shield which is less powerful than Charles' but still comes in handy with any vampire that has a power that penetrates the mind; strength – I make a newborn look like a cute little kitten; sight – like Alice I have future sight but I need to touch an object to do so; teleporting it came in handy with the element of surprise; soul switching – not as fun as it sounds but works with confusing the person you want to and finally I can borrow peoples powers, so far the only powers I haven't been able to capture are that of my blood relations.

After I found Isaac I had 27 vampires, Charles and Cassandra (pregnant with twins at the time), Elizabeth and myself. Training began in means of fighting and powers, it took 7 years to complete, after it was we decided it was time to try for Volterra. We had been planning it for a while, building our home in the hills of Ripparbella, it was the closest we could get to Volterra without them figuring out what we were about to do.

We agreed it would be best for Elizabeth – 2 months pregnant with Isaac's child- Cassie and the children: John, Andrew and Sarah to stay at home in Ripparbella while we pushed forward.

By the time we walked through the lobby we had killed the wives of Volterra: Sulpicia and Athenodora along with Chelsea and her mate Afton not to mention their bodyguard Santiago. The first threat we had was Felix, running at Charles when Cassie appeared – sacrificing herself to save her husband, Felix was soon a pile of torn body parts after that.

As we ploughed through the castle Jane came to us, pleading for her life at any cost, it was simple: Caius. Well Jane is still alive to this day so I guess we know what happened there. It took us all of 10 minutes to reach the main hall where Aro, Marcus and Alec were hiding, I assure you they came to a quick demise. Leaving victorious, we headed home but not before placing a note on the gate I was sure Alice would catch as soon as we were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Invitations

Chapter 5: Invitations – Bella's POV

I had ended up in the meeting hall while I was thinking about the past. I figured while I was there I might as well have a seat while I brewed over the past few weeks since we had come into power. That was when Elizabeth came in showing me a picture of a lost puppy in my mind – she is the only one who can penetrate mine and Charles' shield.

"Lizzie? What was that all about?" I asked perplexed

"I don't want my baby to end up like that!" she was angry, I couldn't see why and this latest statement confused the hell out of me

"I still don't see what you are trying to say honey" I thought it best to put on the soothing voice to help reduce the stress this must be putting on the baby – I mean going by measurements she is due in 3 weeks.

"MY child is not going to grow up missing a part of its life like me, Charles and his children!" I could see where this was going and I didn't like it one bit "My baby IS going to know its grandfather, as are Andrew, John and Sarah. And Charles and I are finally going to meet our father! I know he hurt you but he is our father" her tone dropped to sympathy "You have raised us the best was possible – I mean Charles and I have graduated 9 Ivy League colleges, but we have been missing something and it didn't hit me until we lost Cassie and I saw her children's faces"

I took a deep breath and she slowly approached me, apology filling her eyes. She got close and signalled for me to touch her. I placed my hand on her arm and saw what was to come, it was as clear as day – the Cullen's were coming here.

When I spoke now I let a little acid leak in but put a smile on my face to make it weightless "I am obviously going to roll over at some point so you might as well go and get some paper so I can write them an invitation for them to join us for a while"

"Them?" I had not explained the reason I raised them without a father nor the living situation before they were born

"Your father's side of your family – Your Grandfather Carlisle – the coven leader, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. And of course Ed...Ed...Edward" it hurt to say his name even now after 120 years "y...y...your father" I was just glad my handwriting had improved

Edward's POV

Another day, much like the last and it was my turn to make the journey to the bottom of the drive to get the mail.

As soon as I pulled the letters out a chill sent itself down my spine. I could smell her – Jane. I began looking for the object with her scent. It was an ... Invitation? The ones who tore down Volterra were summoning us.

The invitation was intricately designed with gold leaf covering most of the decorations and in blood red ink was our first contact with the coven that is seen to be the most powerful coven in the history of vampires.

**_My Dear Cullen's,_**

**_Our family would like to formally introduce themselves to the vampires of this amazing planet and thought the largest coven should be first to meet us. Everyone is to come and we already see it so don't start trying to change the future. We will explain everything to you, every one of you: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and of course Edward. We are inviting you to dine with us a week from the day you receive this letter – and don't be worrying about the feeding situation we share your belief and do not believe that humans deserve the fate that may others subject them to, we see you arriving at 7pm you will be greeted and welcomed into our home. Jane will meet you at the airport. We can hardly contain ourselves, for this meeting has been coming for a long time._**

**_The Ripparbella Coven_**

_Jane is loyal to this coven? Why? _– That thought was the only one running through my mind as I sprinted up to the house. It was lucky everyone was in the living room.

"Jane – she is still alive and with the new coven, the one that brought down the Volturi. They have named themselves The Ripparbella Coven. They must be situated in that city it is only a 20 minute run from Volterra – Under their noses much?" Never mind about that come on think why were you running up here? "Carlisle we have been invited to meet them. They have one with a power similar to Alice's because they see us visiting in one week. Apparently they are more like us than we thought"

"What do you mean Edward?" It was Esme that spoke

"They do not hunt humans!" I shoved the summoning into Carlisle's face with a little more force than necessary

Carlisle's next words surprised me, I had not thought about what he said yet "I wonder how long Jane had to beg before they allowed her to live? – They could have destroyed her but then again they sound like they have compassion, otherwise they would hunt humans. Gosh, I wonder if Jane has had a change in diet as well."


	6. Chapter 6 Warm Italian Greetings

Chapter 6: Warm Italian Greetings – Edward's POV

We were beginning our decent into the new coven's own AIRPORT! I think that Emmet is a little jealous – his thoughts screamed it all for him:

'_They bought us a private jet, for fuck sake, showing off much?' _

His thoughts were the loudest but everyone else's seemed to follow the same tenor, although most of their thoughts leaned towards the weird side of things. I do understand where they are coming from though. I mean they bought us (their guests who they don't even know) a private jet covered in our crest, not to mention each of us had our own area within the plane – this brought me up short – whoever it was must know us to know our crest and individual tastes and i wasn't the only one contemplating this.

'_They know us- they have to'_ Rosalie thought uncertainly

Esme was just a little bit happy, I have no idea why she was so excited '_I wonder who – we must have spent at least a little bit of time with them for them to do all of this... ooh joy, catching up!'_

'_I truly hope this coven knows us for the right reasons this could go so badly so quickly' _Carlisle worrying as always

Alice was a seriously annoyed _'I STILL CAN'T SEE!'_

To be honest I was feeling guilty now because I was so absorbed in this new coven and it's leader that I hadn't thought about Bella in hours. I hope she had an amazing life, dare I say I wish she had been changed so I would be able to see her again, her beautiful brown hair curling down her back, her heart shaped face and the chocolate brown eyes that could make you fall into oblivion if you stared into them for too long.

"Please get ready to alight the plane we are about to land in Riparbella, Tuscany have a great day" The intercom woke me up from my stupor and I look out of the window. 3,2,1, touchdown.

We grab our things and head out of the door. I keep my eyes down preparing myself for the mental screams; I heard none, so I figured Jane wasn't here yet.

Everyone had stopped, frozen in place – something was wrong. I look up to see Jane linking arms with 2 human men, dressed like they wanted to replace Will Smith in 'Men-in-Black', she was smirking but it seemed different – it seemed light as if she wasn't trying to smirk but couldn't help it. The next thing I saw shocked me speechless: beautiful golden brown eyes that matched her tolerance to be so near never mind not feeding from the humans she was currently linked with.

"EDWARD! Take a picture next time it lasts longer – well maybe not" She giggled... what? I mean JANE giggled.

I didn't have much time to recover before Emmet screamed his opinion "Fucking hell Jane what happened to your eyes?" She rolled her eyes at his antics, I was about to inquire into why I could not read her mind when she spoke again "My master, don't say I said master – not exactly the favoured name – best friend sounds better, anyway we do not tolerate the murder of humans caused by our own guard. There is no reason for it except our own greed. It is unacceptable in these parts, so try to hold your cravings we don't take it likely even if it is a slip from your usual diet. It is still unacceptable"

Everyone's jaws had dropped at this new revelation, Jane's pure devotion to this lifestyle. I am pretty sure I am the first to recover enough to speak and ask her something that has been puzzling since we stepped off of the plan.

"Jane, I can't hear you, Jasper cannot feel you and Alice has been blind to you for a hell of a long time. May I ask why that is?"

"Ahh, Edward all in good time, not to mention that it is not my place." I had never heard her being so polite.

Jane started motioning for us to get into the limo behind her "Now if you would be so kind." She gestured towards the two men beside her "Jose and Miguel haven't eaten lunch and their wives are expecting them." She opens the door for us and then turns to Alice "She thought the colour would please you"

Alice looked inside and squealed I peer in to see the interior – purple lining... and cue Alice "OH my gosh, I LO-OVE it, I can't wait to meet her – what, wait her?" Jane simple smiled and encouraged us to get into the vehicle.

As we drove through the countryside towards the residence of the Riparbella Coven, I found myself feeling guilty again but I don't know why this time and I didn't have time to find out.

We turned onto a drive with large ornate metal gates. Jane hopped out to open them up with the fingerprint scanner – not that it would stop any vampire determined to get in. Appearances, I suppose.

The Limo continued up the paved drive surrounded by gardens, the most beautiful I have ever seen, up to the very large home of this very powerful coven which is many times larger and definitely more modern than the castle in Volterra.

'_Beautiful' _Esme was admiring the mansion – if you can call it that, it was far too big to accumulate the title mansion.

We stepped out into the night and up into the realms of the House of Riparbella.

* * *

BPOV

I could smell them before they entered the drive.

Now that they were out of the car, they were all breathing heavily- scared I guessed – they didn't have any use for their powers here since I had Charles block their powers. They could also be intrigued – I was very cryptic with them.

I heard someone turn around – I guessed Alice, I'd had the limo line purple especially for her as well as the plane – I had no hard feelings or felt any anger towards any of the Cullens, even Edward – well maybe a little, he did break my heart and now all that was left of that is hurt.

I had allowed Jane to drop certain hints but not enough for them to be able to figure it was me.

10 minutes ago I had the entire guard meet me so I could organise everyone. Charles, Lizzie and the children were in the adjacent room – it was soundproof so it would conceal the sound of their heartbeat. I arranged the guard so that half of them were at one side of the council's seats and the other at the other side of the seats. I have made sure – to my discontent – that I would be the focus of everyone's attention along with the seven other chairs that surrounded my own.

I had Charles shielding everyone, but myself, to stop Edward finding out the truth before I was ready to tell him myself. I had my own shield in place and a plan to go with it.

I wonder what they will think of me, my lifestyle and most importantly: my family – all of them including my guard.

I could hear them walking towards the doors leading into this room, the double doors seemed to intimidate people – never figured out why, but it makes Jane's transition that much easier.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions and confrontations

Chapter 7 – Confessions and Confrontations 

BPOV

Jane opened the double doors, looking as beautiful as ever – but I had a problem now, I could read everyone's mind, even the ones under Charles' shield. Jane's mind was running images of everyone's faces in her mind as she escorted them in.

Jane knew this wasn't going to be easy for me and before I had the chance to even greet her she had sprinted up to me and kissed me so passionately like when we were alone at night- this gave me an idea so I dropped my shield, letting all of my memories of the times Jane and I have spent together as a private showing just for Edward – his jaw was at the floor and was getting increasingly aroused. I think he managed to cop on to the fact that we are only well "friends with benefits".

As Jane took her seat on the one of the larger chairs at the outside of the chair formation, I thought it best to start addressing the Cullens and I knew that Edward, Emmet, Jasper and even Carlisle were brimming over the very passionate moment between Jane and myself.

"Ahh, I have been anticipating this meeting for quite a while now, and I must that seeing you has already been better for me than you could possibly imagine, yet I need to apologise to you already – we have one among us who has the most powerful shield in the world which protects us from mental violations from some" I looked towards Edward, I didn't know it would hurt so much, _Damn it Bella concentrate!_ My eyes moved over towards Alice "Future sight, I sincerely apologise for that I know how hard it is to be confined by your own nature" Then I finally looked towards Jasper - who Elizabeth had already warned that he would be able to feel someone with quite strong emotions and to try to look like they aren't affecting him – within his mind, not even Edward will be able to hear him "and empathy by others – don't be put out many others are confined as well, although some don't take it as well as others do" I took a sneak peek at Jane, she grimaced at me.

Carlisle stepped forward, showing respect as he addressed me "You seem to know much of my family, am I to guess Jane has informed you of the information that you hold?" Oh if only he knew... he will soon.

"Carlisle, that prediction was, well incorrect is not the word to describe how far off the mark you are. I am sorry that sounded extremely rude and I do not want to seem that way. I have already left you enough fragmented, cryptic pieces for you to discover the meaning of already, and I will reveal it in a while but for now – would you object to me at least saying hello each member of your coven with a short greeting?" Carlisle's face was a picture – he couldn't believe I asked permission.

"Erm... well... Certainly, I'm sorry but may I ask what we are to call you?"

"I shall tell you my name all in good time, now" I sprinted up to Esme

"I am pleased to see you Esme"

"As am I, I absolutely love your home did you design it?"

"Yes, yes I did, I figured you would be curious so I had the blueprints dropped by your room this afternoon"

"Thank you, dear" Esme was jumping up and down inside, already wishing she could inspect the papers.

I took a deep breath to settle myself as I walked up to Edward "I believe you have a little talent with music, you are welcome to use any of the instruments within the house, later on you will be able to ask anyone and they will point you in the right direction." _'Should I tell her I haven't touched any instruments in more than a century?'_ I did my best not to reply to that internal comment when I remembered something

"Carlisle, I understand you are a doctor within the human civilisation?"

"Yes?" he made it sound like a question

"I was wondering if you might be interested in some of my journals from my first time out of med school, I can only hope what I fund is still in circulation" Everyone was extremely confused by this

"No offence, but what are you referring to in means of circulation"

"Oops, sorry I am used to everybody knowing everything, I was wondering if my discovery was still being utilised or whether people were still referring to cancer as incurable?"

"I knew it was a vampire – no human would have been able to do that only a fortnight out of med school, I would love to look at them."

"Great, I will have them dropped off later this evening"

I sauntered up to Emmet "Emmet, I have heard of your strength and was wondering if you were in fact the strongest one already out of the newborn stage? May I test it – grip for grip in a handshake?"

"Bring it!" Emmet was a little too cocky for my liking – time to bring him down.

I grabbed hi s hand and ... squeeze "Ow ow ow... Fuck!" he screamed in pain, I snickered to myself

"Rematch, later?"

"No, I don't want to be taken down by a girl more than once."

"Okay EM-bear" I moved down the line a little more "Rosalie you are absolutely stunning, Emmet is lucky to have such a lovely mate. Am I right to ask that you enjoy all things with a motor – If so there is a wide selection of vehicles that are just sitting around if you want to take a spin"

I walk over to Jasper "Jasper, I am sure like most things male you enjoy gaming and any chance to show Emmet up so you are welcome to our entertainment room, Andrew and John have a little gaming problem so it is fully stocked" I gave him a coy smile which morphed into a full blown grin as I turned to Alice.

Before I even had a chance to speak she had bounced up to me and enveloped me into a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you – I loved the car!"

I hug her back and get close to her ear to whisper too low for anyone but us to hear "Al, don't react, I have your mind blocked from Edward so you don't have to worry about him. But I figured since I blocked your visions and because it has been so long I thought you might want to play Bella-barbie-doll later? You can scream if you want but just play it off as the fact you get to go in my closet – it's bigger than this room."

True to form she squealed so high I nearly had to cover my ears "Really, I can... Oh my god this is going to be soooo much fun"

Everyone sighed and simultaneously said "Clothes"

I flit back to my seat and looked straight at Carlisle "You asked how I know each of you and I will tell you later but for know I want to introduce you to the members of my family, every single member – barring Jane – has been turned by me in their most dire of circumstances, most of them past the help of modern medicine, nevertheless I am extremely proud of..."

Carlisle interrupted me – never a good thing "You created 27 vampires?" As soon as the words left his mouth I lost it – I sprinted right up to Carlisle and grabbed him by the throat

"Yes I did, I do not welcome interruptions, especially from guests – Carlisle is it okay by you if I continue?" I screamed into his face he looked terrified. And he shakily apologised "I apologise – I should know my place"

I immediately realised what I had done and released him "oh no I should be the one apologising, I have a little bit of a temper and it is very short, it kind of gets that way after training a hell of a lot of newborns."

I take a deep breath to recollect myself "Now, everyone holds a power and are varied in strength and subtlety:

Mellissa holds hypnosis; Christopher has Icetouch; Mathew is an Iceformer he can actually freeze you where you stand..." I could hear Matt thinking of Demonstrating

"DAMN IT MATTHEW. DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT – DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU BUT IF YOU PUSH IT GOD HELP ME I WILL. IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN I WILL GET YOU IN MY HAND AND CRUSH THE PART OF YOU THAT MAKES MORNINGS ACTIVITIES ENJOYABLE FOR YOU!" I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning back to Matt "but that would hinder others as well as you, you know how much I applaud your talent but don't push how far my love can stretch because it can break.

"Where was I? Oh yes: Olivia can bring plants to life and heal them; Ava does the same with animals and humans; Alfie is the same but with vampires. They have opposites that hold the power of death: Robyn with plants; Will with animals and humans and Joe can kill vampires – although he is essentially harmless by way of personality, Ava got to him. They are one of the few mated pairs within our family.

"Harry can enlarge _ANY_ part of his anatomy; Tom can read a person's weaknesses and his mate Dana reads your strengths; Samantha can manipulate the air; George water; Ryan Earth; Rebecca fire – she is immune and cannot meet her end through that medium; Fin is a tracker; Leo can manipulate your fear; Aisha can change her form; Shan can manipulate the pitch of her voice – it can be fairly painful; Tracy has extreme seduction- beyond the norm for vampires; Oscar can combust objects" My bra pops open as I explain Oscars power and I giggle at the effect

"Alexa Invisibility; Vanessa controls lightening; Logan self control – he helps us with our bloodlust and well other things" I showed Edward what we did on a morning and where Logan used to go before he found his mate. "And of course you all know Jane"

Carlisle stepped forwards, hands raised "May I speak?" I simply nod "can I inquire into the remaining 7 chairs at your council and who they belong to?" his thoughts showed a different question _'It couldn't possibly be the Immortal children?"_

I laugh lightly "NO, I would never be so careless to unleash the immortal children into the world"

Everyone was looking at me with a perplexed expression on their faces "Oh I forgot to tell you of my gifts. I hold multiple powers: I am a shield I can transport myself to where I please, I can see the future of myself and the person I am touching, I have my strength that makes a newborn seem like a human and finally: I can borrow powers – I guess you can see where I got the mindreading thing from at the moment."

I got out of my chair and began to pace in front of it.

"The chairs at either side of me belong to my biological family.

"First there is Isaac – my soon to be son in law, he has the power of impulse – and his fiancé, my daughter Elizabeth-Marie who can share her thoughts with anyone she wishes." Lizzy and Isaac walked out and everyone's eyes darted to her stomach

"Then there is her twin brother Charles – he is the shield that has been blocking us from you he is also my son, and his children: John, Andrew and Sarah." After they all sat down I began pacing again

"When I was human, I conceived my lovely miracles here, I was a newlywed to one of the most amazing vampires I have ever met.

"He was hunting when I found out I was pregnant, terrified of his reaction I fled. I was pregnant for 3 months and in the end they kicked and bit their way out. I was changed a week after I gave birth, on my way back from work.

"So obviously Lizzy and Charles are half vampires. Charles' mate Cassandra was the only other half vampire we have ever come across and was also the only one we lost in the takeover of the volturi – we will miss her dearly but 6 years ago she gave birth to Andrew and John, 2 years later Sarah was born. So they are also half.

"Elizabeth is carrying a new breed of hybrid, he is ¾ vampire because his father is Isaac. Just a little over a week to go until we meet our new family member – Lizzie is 4 months gone so not long now.

"Carlisle, I may need more than a second opinion with Anthony's birth – could you help me, I feel a little out of my depth with this."

His eyes lit up "Of course" _'I just wish I could address her with her name'_

I looked at him "I think it's time Carlisle" I looked up at everyone "My name was, no is" I started playing with the wedding and engagement rings on my neck "Isabella Cullen" The gasps filled the room from all of the Cullen's except Alice "It took me all of this time to see any of you again because it would have broken me more than I already was..."

Edward thought it was time to finally speak "Bella, please..." I cut him off right there – he was going to hear what I was going to say whether it was going to hurt him or not.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, don't you dare even try – do you know the reason I didn't come back? I was working so I could, but I was changed – and my first night to this existence I found out I could teleport, can you guess where I ended up? What I saw? Why my heart was, no is broken into thousands of pieces?"

I waited to see whether he realised or not, apparently he did "Oh god, no, Bella no, I needed you!"

He did not just blame this on me! Lets go for the guilt! "Hmm, I was turned a week after your children were born so 3 months after I went to Canada, So a week after Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Charles Edward Cullen entered the world was all the time it took to find a shape shifting BITCH to replace me with – was she better than me Edward – HUH?"

EPOV

I was about to tell her that nothing compared to her when realisation struck: I was a father? A grandfather?

"Yes Edward you are" she said it with so much venom in her tone as she could and shot me a murderous glare

"You don't think I have the right to be angry? – I come back from giving birth to_ your_ children, nearly dying in the process only to find you in our bed fucking some slut you found on the street?" I was so glad the children left before this kicked off but I needed to say this.

"Bella, I'm sorry" she has no idea how much, all of my thoughts were based around her

"Edward until 5 minutes ago, all you were thinking was how beautiful I was and how you wanted to join in or at least witness first hand some of the memories I showed you! So don't start with your bullshit – Just don't"

* * *

**Thanks for everyones support so far - **

**I will try and update as soon as possible but it might ot be until the weekend... **

**I am in highschool and actually want to finish with some qualifications!!!!**

**Please review and any Ideas are welcome im getting a little stuck**


	8. Chapter 8 The feast

Chapter 8 – The Feast - BPOV

I looked up at everyone _This would be a good of a time as any to change the subject and get the FUCK out of here._

"True to the invitation I sent you – no-one but Jane has ever fed from a human and we have all stuck to this diet. The rest of my family ate yesterday; please join me in the next room. We stocked up the hunting room last week." Edward looked like he was contemplating mutiny and staying where he was "Edward" I called him softly to get his attention off of the floor "Despite everything, I am still a gracious host and there are three mountain lions with your name on them" I gave him a shy smile as I led them out of the room.

I was being way too nice to him after what he did. Hmm, let's talk to Carlisle on the way to the hunting room. "I always said being a vampire wasn't so bad the way you did it. I mean I have gone nearly 125 into this life and have only changed humans never fed off of them, my guard haven't even changed anyone their records are spotless – I do think of them as family but there are too many of us to make it feel that way."

"Bella, we are so proud of you – managing to raise both Elizabeth and Charles on your own while resisting their blood, truly amazing."

"Carlisle – what choice did I have? I mean, they were my only reason for living, killing them would have destroyed me. Simple as."

Carlisle didn't think it right to ask the next question with Edward right here and internally asked – '_Your children's names?_'

I chuckled at his attempt to protect him from the hurt "At the time I had every intention of coming back" I sigh "Charles, I liked the Idea of telling Charlie he was bestowed on my son – I never got to tell him – I'm pretty sure Edward is obvious. Elizabeth was named after Edward's mother and Marie is a family name. Honestly, I am surprised that none of you figured out they were Edward's right away – I mean Charles is a spitting image – Lizzie is so much like both of us but if you look now you can tell right off the bat."

Everyone was thinking over my last statement and contemplating why they didn't think of that when they looked at Charles.

"Bella – how did you manage it all by yourself?"

"Can I answer your question later Esme? I am getting quite weak from thirst it has been nearly 3 weeks."

"Okay dear" she was quite upset that I didn't answer right away, worried about me but it will pass.

I opened the door to the hall – It was an acre in total to make the feast more fun.

By the time we finished Emmet had consumed 4 grizzlies; Esme, Alice, Rose and I ate 2 lynx each; Carlisle and Jasper had 9 deer between them and Edward only just finished one mountain lion.

I had Isaac and Emmet help me place the carcases in the furnace while Rebecca set it alight/

"Would you guys like to go to my conference room for this conversation? I'm sure there are quite a few questions."

"Of course, sweetie" ahh Esme – I loved her so much.

I heard Edward mentally berating himself _'I can't believe I was such a fucking arsehole – I still can't believe I made that mistake. She is so magnificent – I had her and then fucked it up!' _I had to smile, he should suffer for what he did to me.

* * *

**_Short I know but I have had soo many exams I havent managed to get anything up_**

**_Writing a new story - wont be up for a while it will be called "The Plunge" I'll keep you posted in that_**

**_REVIEWS make me write faster - any Ideas on how you want this to go... give them to me!!!!! yey_**

**_I will be back soon xxxxxx_**


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

**Hey... This one is short but it'll have to do**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Answers - BPOV

We were all sat at the Mahogany table that usually seats all 34 of my family. Esme was admiring it and asks me about it I thought I would indulge her "It was a family activity, while we worked at the law firm we got a bit attached to the idea of mahogany furniture – Lizzy, Cass, and I said once we stopped matriculating we would build one."

Esme was taken back slightly, but smiled sheepishly imagining her family doing something similar.

Rosalie caught my eye and kept my gaze while asking me "How did you do it all?" her voice was harsh and accusing while her thought s were showing a slight awe.

I kept eye contact with her when I answered "It wasn't exactly legal at first" I looked around at everyone sheepishly before explaining what I meant "Do you guys remember me telling you how much the pack down in La Push used to eat? Well imagine the same appetite in not one but two newborn children. I found that after I was turned I could teleport pretty much anywhere – erm, even into the middle of a bank vault" I finished a little lower in the volume range than I started but they still heard it.

3.2. away "SERIOUSLY? I would have never thought you would have it in you – congrats little sis' something finally worth calling hardcore"

HA he wants to have this conversation "1st of all Em I stopped being your little sister a long time ago, and second hardcore has a new definition doesn't it Edward?" come on take the bait!

"Hmm" gotcha – this is going to be fun "Em, seriously I'm in a bad enough position as it is – she isn't even willing to let me talk to her properly at the moment never mind what will happen if I tell you what I drove her to"

Now that was IT, the fucking nerve. Breath calm, SARCASM "Rhetorical – learn what it means smart arse."

Carlisle did not seem to like where this was going and thought to bring up something non- ASSHOLE, sorry, non-Edward related "Bella, honey, what happened after the twins were able to attend school?"

"I home schooled them until they reached full maturity, which was about 9 years after they were born. After a once round in high school we studied Law, we founded the McCarty Law firm in New Haven, over a few decades we earnt about $17 billion – we posed as younger siblings and children of ourselves to keep it going so long, I even payed back the bank."

Everyone was taking a while to absorb that as Alice started critiquing my clothes "How did you manage to improve your wardrobe?"

I rolled my eyes at her "How did I cure cancer? You learn new things almost every day. A mixture of Cass and Liza – when you spend more than a decade around people who know more than you on the topic you kind of catch on. I can dress myself now!" I added the last bit with a laugh while everyone else joined in chuckling.

Again at the mention of Cancer, Carlisle's ears pricked up "Now that you mention that again, could I just have a quick summary of how you did that – the cure I mean?"

"It was quite simple really, we were thinking about how neither Charles nor Liza had ever been Ill and how it must be in their DNA, so we took samples and we were right. We just came up with different ways to administer the blood to be able to cure the subject and to make it as thought the drug wasn't a biohazard and they eventually managed to produce the drug synthetically. Simple really."

"Bella, you have led an amazing life, you have no idea how proud we all are of you."

I was about to respond but Edward stood up, looking a little dejected, like what he had to say might not get him an answer he wants as his eyes bore into mine. "May I speak to you, alone?"

I took a breath and stared back into his eyes "yes" I breathed

I looked over at the others and informed them to find Jane to show them where there things were. They all nodded and left the room.

I turned back to Edward

"So..."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE =] xx**


	10. AN! IMPORTANT

Hi everyone,

Ive been very busy with school for a while

Sorry this is not an update ... but **I will update soon** I promise

I have inlisted the help of my best friend and fellow writer.. LuLuuu... and we will be continue writing this together

Thank you for all of the support so far

I have a couple of the next chapter written are ready to go

any ideas anyone has is welcome for upcoming chapters...Lemons to come

THANK YOU

CBPxx


	11. AN! MUST READ

A/N!:

LuLuu here guys. Sorry. But I am gonna be taking over this story. ChickenBPie is having some problems at home, so shes asked me to carry on this story. She found out that she is expecting and says she might continue it once the baby is born, and shes sorted things out with her boyfriend that recently moved away, but for now, you guys have me. I will be posting updates both on here and my profile.

Peace!

xx


End file.
